Sporting Events
Overview: The University of Tennessee is the home to eighteen sports team. The school is in the Southeastern Conference also known as the SEC. Between all the sports, the school has combined for twenty-three national championships including eight in basketball and six in football. The teams play in several facilities across campus including Neyland Stadium (Football), Thompson-Boling Arena (Basketball and Volleyball), Allan Jones Aquatic Center (Swim and Dive), Lindsey Nelson Stadium (Baseball and Softball), Laporte Stadium (Track and Field), and Regal Soccer Stadium (Soccer). Ticketing: Buying and reserving tickets for sporting events at the University of Tennessee is run through a website by the name of Big Orange Tix. Through this app, students receive instructions on how to log in, find the events they are interested in attending, and display certain dates and times as to when students are allowed to reserve or purchase their tickets. Every home football game will cost students $10 and every home basketball game will cost students $5. All other sporting events are free for students, however; they will still need to reserve tickets to gain access to the games. Guest and Away Tickets: Guest tickets can also be purchased for sporting events through Big Orange Tix. The amount of guest tickets that can be purchased for a sporting event will vary from sport to sport. The number usually varies from 0-3 tickets, depending on how popular the sporting event is to attend. Guest tickets are more expensive than student tickets, if there is a price on the tickets. Away game tickets for students are also available through Big Orange Tix. The away tickets are a lot more limited in quantity than home game tickets. In addition, they are more expensive than home tickets. Redeeming Tickets: After purchasing or reserving a ticket to the sporting event of their choice, students will have to bring a copy of the ticket (paper or photo of barcode) as well as their Vol card. If the ticket holder is missing either one of these items, they will be denied access to any sporting event. When the student has a guest(s), he or she will need to make sure to escort them to the game as well. The student’s name is printed on the guest’s tickets as well as their own ticket so they will need to enter the game at the same time. Parking: Parking at all sporting events is limited and is very important to follow correctly. If a student has a non-commuter pass through the University of Tennessee, then the student’s vehicle will be safe during the events. On the other hand, if the student has a commuter pass or no pass at all, they will need to pay to park during the events. If the student tries to park without permission or paying in a certain area, there is a very good chance their car will get towed. The same rules apply for any guest or family the student may have in town. Seating: Students are directed to certain gates and sections at the venue of the sporting event they choose. Students can find the gate and section number printed on their ticket that is purchased or reserved. When it comes to seating, it is run on a first come- first serve system. The earlier a student arrives to the event, the better seat they will earn during the game. Traditions: There are several traditions at the University of Tennessee. Students should be aware of a few of them because they are celebrated at several sporting events. “Rocky Top”, The Rock, and the Vol Walk. “Rocky Top” is the official fight song for the University of Tennessee and is played at every sporting event. The second tradition is The Rock. The Rock is located in the heart of campus between several sports venues. The Rock is displayed with spray paint/ paint of encouraging or exciting remarks before and after sporting events. Lastly, the Vol Walk takes place before football games. The players walk off the buses and towards the locker room where they are met by students, fans, and other guests to motivate them before their game. References':' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66N-tacMvoY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5IDkIf85XK8 https://www.utk.edu/alpha/category/athletics https://bigorangetix.utk.edu